Ugly Crims
by superchickali
Summary: One shot! This story is from Shay's P.O.V It's about the Crims when they were an Uglies Clique


I looked around; The Crims were all seated around the campfire. We were waiting for David. We were at some old rusty place appropriately named "the Rusty Ruins" That's what David had called them anyway. We waited and waited. Where was he? We need to make our plan to escape into the wild. No way were we going to let are brains get altered by this stupid surge!

"Maybe we should just start?!" Croy offered.

"No! The whole reason we came down here is so that David can help us decide what to do! We have to wait!" I yell. It wasn't just because I didn't trust Croy or Zane to make a decision by themselves…It was because I wanted to see the legendary David. Uglies all over my dorm talk about him. He sounds like the kind of guy that could show me a few tricks.

A couple of minutes later Croy fell asleep and we heard an awful noise coming from the…sky? Surprisingly, it didn't wake Croy. The source of the noise was coming closer. Then we saw a figure riding atop of it. Soon the figure, who we found was a boy, landed and got off the strange contraption that produced the awful noise.

"Um…hello?" Astrix demanded.

"Hi." The boy said. Now we could see his face. He had a crooked smile, a too-high forehead and a scar cutting through his eyebrow. He was definitely an Ugly. "I'm David."

"Hi…" I whisper back. It wasn't until a couple of minutes ago until I realized that David was my hero. Everything he does, it's just amazing. "I'm…uh…Shay."

"I'm Zane!" Zane introduced, stepping in front of me so that David couldn't see me.

"Nice to meet both of you." David smiled his dreamy smile. Wait….dreamy? Since when did I find Uglies dreamy?

One by one Ho, Tachs, Astrix and Ryde introduces themselves. Ho sighed in frustration when it came Croy's turn to introduce himself. He walked over to him.

"Croy! David's here!" he said sternly as if Croy had done something horrible.

Astrix, who was sitting next to Croy, heaved a sigh. "Wake up Idiot!" she yelled in his ear.

That did the trick.

"Huh? What? What's going on? What did I miss?" Croy cried as he shot up.

"David's here." Zane said simply. All of the Crims laughed at Croy's bewildered expression as he looked up at David.

Croy scrambled to his feet. "It's nice to meet you Mr.…" Croy trailed off as he shook David's hand violently.

"Just call me David okay?" David insisted, impatiently. "Okay everyone! Let's get down to business! Are you going to come to the Smoke?"

"Yes. Definitely!" Zane cried happily, he couldn't wait to get to the Smoke. None of us could.

"Yes. That's great but, when? Do any of you have any ideas???" David demanded.

"We would have to go before any of our birthdays…no one gets left behind!" Tachs insisted.

"Agreed." Astrix added as she watched Croy start to doze off again.

"Who's birthday is next?" David asked.

"Zane's." I say before Zane can speak for himself. "August 10th."

"So…today is August 6th that doesn't leave much time." David stressed.

"That's okay, what if we leave the night of Zane's birthday?" Ho offered.

"Sounds okay to me but what if I get caught?" Zane questioned.

"Just stay out of sight for the day." Ryde stated, happy to give her two cents to their plan.

"Won't the wardens or even the Specials come after us wondering where we are?" Zane asked.

"Don't worry. No one has ever found the location of the Smoke unless we tell them how to get there. The risky part is making sure you don't get caught before you can make your escape." David assured.

"Yeah it's okay, Zane! Special Circumstances is just a stupid rumor!" I say, trying to comfort him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" David said coldly.

"So, we're leaving on the night of Zane's birthday! Everybody clear on that?" Croy cried, trying to regain some respect after sleeping on the job and to change the subject a little.

"Are you even clear on it? You almost fell asleep again!" Astrix laughed. In case you couldn't tell. Astrix and Croy didn't get along very well.

Everyone laughed. Poor Croy, I felt bad for him. I laughed though. He looked so embarrassed. He probably wanted to kill Astrix right about now.

"Okay, Seriously. Does everyone know the plan?" David said still laughing.

"Yup!" I say. Giggling so hard I can barely breathe much less talk.

"Uhhh…" Zane started.

"Hey! I want to show you all something!" David cried as he stood up

"What would that be?" Tachs asked curiously.

"It's called a roller coaster." David enthused.

"A roller _what_?" I ask, I had never heard of something so silly.

"Just follow me and you'll see." David said as he boarded the strange flying contraption.

We chased him to what he called "the roller coaster." WE finally saw it when we reached the top of a hill. It was big with a strange winding track. It was rusty like the _ruins_.

"Can we ride that thing?!" Tachs yelled so David could hear him over the noise from his flying contraption.

"Yeah! That's what it's for!" David insisted as he got off of his board.

"Just one question." I ask.

"Yeah?" David questioned.

"What is that thing you're riding?" It looked pretty high-tech but, hw would he have gotten it while living out in the wild?

"It's called a hoverboard! Want to try it out?" David asked.

"Umm…sure?"I ask. David me was giving me that smile, the smile that I thought was…dreamy.

All of the Crims run off to the roller coaster. I stay back with David, he taught me how to hoverboard it was so much fun. He told me that the only reason it was making so much noise was because it was low on battery. It ran on solar power and since there was no sun, there was no way there charge it. I hovered around until it ran out of battery. When it did I plummeted to the ground.

"Shay!? Are you okay!?" David asked as he ran down to see if I was okay.

I was okay but, my back hurt, it was quite a long fall. "I'm fine!" I insist.

"Are you sure?"

I manage a small nod as I get caught up in his unperfect eyes…yet they were so…perfect… He stared back at me right into my own unperfect eyes. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Do you want to get in a few roller coaster rides before you and your friends leave? You want to be home before the dorm-minders go crazy and send a search party." David said, biting his bottom lip. He seemed embarrassed by his actions. I thought they were sweet though.

We ran over to where the rest of the Crims were screaming at the top of their lungs as they went up and down on the roller coaster. David and I joined them on a couple rides. Sooner or later we had to head back to the dorm.

David came back to the dorms with us. He said it was extremely dangerous at night. He knew how to fend of anything that could be lurking around in the dark. None of the Crims knew how to. David promised that he would teach us all when we got to the Smoke.

The most surprising thing for me was that when David said goodbye and goodnight to me. He gave me a hug and a kiss. He's so sweet.


End file.
